Dragon Ball Z: Perfect Destruction
by Mangetsu20
Summary: With the Destruction of Majin Buu, all had become peaceful once again for Earth. For the past couple of years, everyone began to prepare for the next inevitable conflicts, and never to presume otherwise that they were safe. For lurking in the shadows, old nemesis of all forms are reborn and given new purpose and drive. With Vegeta gone, can Z-Warriors fight the new threat!


**Summary**

It had been nearly two years since the defeat of Majin Buu. After much turmoil, suffering, and lives were sacrificed for the behalf of the betterment of the Universe, the Terror of the Universe had been put to rest for good. Goku, his family, and his friends have finally earned a long rest from fighting the worst that Evil could offer.

Since then, things have returned into a calm state as things began to be rebuilt and everyone settle into their jobs and renewed their training to become stronger. After all, peace only meant the calm before the storm...and it was only a matter of time before another storm would come to wreak all new sorts of havoc upon them all!  
_

**Perfect Destruction - Return of Evil Incarnates!**

**Prologue** - **An Eternal Dark Promise!**

He had just arrived.

While initially he would've arrived sooner, it appeared as if the mysterious traveler had been aimlessly moving throughout space of this foreign world. Knowing he had no purpose, he had wandered aimlessly until some wayward souls caught his attention. He'd float along with them, not knowing exactly what to do, as his empty, onyx eyes just looked at his bare feet as his messy black hair fell over his facial features and down his shoulders.  
He eventually saw characters of which he assumed were in charge of this world. Not having enough motivation to speak, they simply looked onto his direction before pointing talon, color-coated skinned hands towards a large structure in the horizon. This structure had a feudal, Japanese style appearance, as it had red tiles with an elaborate design that was much larger than any ancient structure within the living world.

It was when he entered that he raised his head, his eyes blinking in quiet surprise. Everything appeared much larger, that is, the furnishings and the person in charge appeared to be much larger than himself. Quickly recovering from this shock, the black haired man looked up and saw a man whom appeared to wear a business suit and a hat that appeared to show off his demonic, if not comical, looking horns. By the nameplate on his desk, it read, "King Yemma," detailing his identity for all newcomers.

"Next!" King spoke out in annoyed, if not boisterously loud voice. After blinking for a few moments, he then looked down from his desk and noticed the newest guest was just staring at him, "are you deaf?! I said its your turn!"

"O-Oh!" The young man blinked a few times, before he looked around, then pointed at himself, "me?"

"Yes, you! C'mon and step up closer so I can see you! You may be dead, but it doesn't mean you need to make everyone else wait," the overseer spoke in a harsh, impatient tone as he opened an enormous book, sifting through pages at a swift and skilled pace, despite the amount of content within it.

"Dead?"

"Yes, you're dead," King Yemma grumbled, slamming his palm on the large desk in emphasis, "haven't you figured it out yet? Do you even know why you're here?! Take a look at that halo above you're head, and you'll figure it out..."

"W-What?" The young man looked up, grasping onto looked like a distinct golden ring, hovering just a foot above his black mane. He suddenly realized why he had been wandering for so long. He had died...but...how did he die? He couldn't remember for some reason..., "h-how did I...how did I die?"

"Hold a second, I'm working on it!" The overseer continued to flip the pages, suddenly stopping short and placing his finger onto the name, "ah yes! Here you are! Age...37...height...6ft 6in...eye color...black...name...Broly...race...Saiy-" the overseer suddenly opened his eyes wide and stopped short. Raising his face, sweat began to bead down his large face as he suddenly recognized the unmistakable appearance of the terror that had caused so many souls to appear in his domain, "Saiyan..."

The young man suddenly widened his eyes. He remembered this name...Broly. Yes, that was his name! The name given to him by his father...Paragus...the weak fool who tried to control him. And then he...only saw darkness. Growling, Broly returned his gaze back up at the nervous overseer of Hell, "Who killed me...answer me...Yemma!"

"Uhhh you were killed by...ummm," Yemma sweated nervously, looking down at the book some more, he read out the case of death from the thin lines hesitantly, "by the Saiyans...Gohan...Goten...and Goku-"

The last name drove a nail into Broly's docile mind. His eyes widened, pupils dialating to the size of pins and his heart beat three times faster. The name that hid the true identity of his long-lived archnemesis...

"K-K-Kakarot!" He stuttered out in unrestrained rage. Sweat began to drip down his body, his muscles starting to contract, and his eyes assuming a emerald coloration, with his hair starting to stand up on edge. An incredible fluctuation of power began to fill the entirety of Yemma's palace, almost knocking the large giant over as countless souls and other demonic-appearing entities flew back, "KAKAROT!"

Then it happened...

CCCRACK-BOOM!

Broly assumed his Super Saiyan state, his body rippling with defined muscles, surrounded by a bright and overpowering emerald glow. His previously raven hair stood on edge and flared out, flourishing out in sync with the fluctuations of his uncontrolled power, with his arms reared back as he shouted to the heavens the name he hated since birth, "KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOOOOOOT!"

But his soon-to-be brought terror would be taken elsewhere. As Yemma knew full well of whom Broly had slaughtered and the southern galaxy he pillaged, he had no choice. Standing back up on his seat, he pointed his hand with trembling gesutres, "Broly! For the c-crimes you've committed and the h-h-horrors you've unleashed, you are hereby banished for eternity in Hell!"

That was when Broly's form was swallowed up in darkness.

Even as he fell, Broly exuded his rage-filled power, and even shouted out one last promise to the sky from which he would fall, "I WILL GET YOU BACK, KAKAROT! I WILL WATCH YOU SUFFER BEFORE MY WRATH! DO YOU HEAR ME?! KAKAROOOOOOOOT!"

TO Be Continued...!

A/N: Well what do you think? This is my first time writing something based on the Dragon Ball universe and I hope this gives a good background setting of one of the main villains that will be debuting within this Epic Adventure to come. While this idea has been in conception for quite some time, only now as I see other bearers of great ideas, both Canon and Fanon alike, come to light, that I have worked the gumption to publish the Prologue for the story I am currently working up.

Ideas, Criticisms, Requests, and Comments of all kind are welcome. Just please to make sure there isn't anything of a worthless or immature nature is left within that slot. As long as I keep getting comments and the like, the more I am encouraged to continue this story line and hopefully to not my own but to all of your enjoyment!


End file.
